New Zack Island: Reminiscences and Reactions
by NinNinKakizaki2014
Summary: Hayate had been suspicious of Ayane's behaviour after her supposed invitation to another Dead or Alive tournament. He decides to go figure it out, only to fall prey to some hilarious consequences. Dead or Alive Xtreme crack one-shot.


**A/N: So, hi there! As you can see, I've decided to write up a fanfic based on the Dead or Alive series. To be honest, I don't play games often, so most of what I know about the series is based off watching videos and reading Wikipedia…**

**Anyways, I guess you could call this a crack fic, as this will be based on the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off series. I wanted to put this out there before I write any more for the Dead or Alive series (2 story ideas in the works).**

**Note: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

* * *

**New Zack Island: Reminiscences and Reactions**

_Ayane has definitely been acting strange recently…_ Hayate thought to himself.

Hayate, the shinobi of the wind and 18th head of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja clan, watched his sister's every move, trying to figure out what has been bothering her as of late. Ayane was not acting her usual self, that being said, she was often cold, aloof, and a perfectionist to boot. However, Hayate was noticing slight changes in her behaviour that couldn't be explained.

It all started after the epic battle between the ninjas and the DOATEC military faction at the DOATEC Tritowers. DOATEC had met its end, and Hayate had finally brought peace to his clan. However, he still could not come to terms with his other sister, Kasumi, who was branded a runaway ever since she left the village to pursue revenge for Hayate's sake.

Not long after, Ayane had mysteriously received an invitation to another Dead or Alive tournament. How was that possible? DOATEC was no more! This had to be some sort of scandal! Hayate had to figure out what kind of farce whoever was behind this was planning.

However, Ayane rejected Hayate's offer for assistance. "I will go this alone. I can handle this. Trust me." Those were the exact words Ayane had spoken. When Hayate insisted on accompanying her, she mentioned that she was no longer a child anymore and was old enough to handle simple investigations on her own.

"Hayate-sama, I know this is hard on you, knowing that some faction of DOATEC is still lingering out there somewhere. I swear I'll put an end to this for your sake."

Then so be it. Hayate was still concerned for Ayane, as he was for Kasumi, but he knew that Ayane had to learn things on her own for once. It was good for training in a sense. Hayate accepted, and Ayane was off on her journey.

It was a quick 2 weeks, and pretty soon Ayane had returned to the village. Hayate then asked for her to report, but she said that it was nothing, and she handled it all on her own.

"What do you mean by that? Surely it had to be some sort of ambush?"

"Really Hayate-sama, it was nothing, it was… just…" She never completed her sentence and left Hayate to wonder what the hell was going on.

It started to become apparent when Ayane started to become less commanding towards her subordinates. She was currently the head of the Hajimon Sect of the clan, the ones who support the main clan from the shadows. Ultimately, her ideals were upheld in a way that though many were loyal and obedient to their leader, most of them were scared of the Killer Kunoichi. Ayane would physically harm her subordinates should they not obey her orders.

Nowadays, that did not seem to be the case. While training her subordinates, she would not be seen lecturing them on their battle stances and formations. Rather, she would be seen leaning against a fence, gazing off into the horizon. The trainee ninjas took advantage of this to slack off, only up until Hayate arrived and scolded them for not working hard.

Also, Ayane would spend most of her free time in her living quarters, rather than spend it on her usual routine of scouting and training. Now that got Hayate even more worried. What was with this sudden change in behaviour? He had to go find out.

One day, while Ayane was out, Hayate snuck into Ayane's living quarters. A quick scan would suffice. _Hm, nothing out of the ordinary,_ Hayate thought as her peered through Ayane's vast collection of weapons and clothing. Just when he was about to leave, Hayate detected some unfamiliar presence within his vicinity. It wasn't human, nor was it a fiend that his fellow ninja Ryu Hayabusa often fought against. It was…

"Photo paper? How did Ayane get her hands on those?" Hayate vaguely remembered the term from his time as Ein under Hitomi's care. It was a form of paper that was smooth and was used to produce images taken from a device called a "camera". "What could Ayane possible want with those?"

Using his heightened ninja senses, Hayate uncovered the sheets of photo paper underneath one of the tatami mats. Picking them up, Hayate felt satisfied. "Now I shall be certain of what Ayane has been hiding from….WWWHHAAATTTT?"

_A few moments later…_

"Hayate-sama!" Ayane heard her brother's yell from quite a distance away. As quick as she could, Ayane rushed back to the village, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Hayate. "I will not forgive myself if Hayate-sama was… wait." Ayane briefly stopped in her tracks. "Oh no, he can't have…" Ayane was sure of it. Hayate had snuck into her living quarters and discovered her secret. Hoping for the best, she continued on her way, only not as much in a rush than she was before.

Upon her arrival, she saw Hayate on the floor, apparently unconscious. He was bleeding, but there were no visible wounds over his motionless body. Yes, Hayate had experienced his first ever nosebleed. Ayane had mixed feelings at that moment. Was she genuinely concerned that her brother was doing well? Or did she have other thoughts in mind?

"Hayate-sama?" Prodding him with her foot, Hayate awoke with a start. He was hyperventilating, another first for our ninja clan leader. Looking around wildly, his eyes darted about, only to fall upon Ayane, who was now kneeling beside him. "Hayate-sama…" Ayane was now lovingly gazing at her older brother. What? Lovingly? Where is this going at? "So, um, what did you think about…"

"Hitomi." The first girl that came to his mind. "I… I… I don't know what to say…"

_Hitomi?_ Ayane was at first confused, and then realization had dawned upon her. "Ah, I see…"

"Can you believe that civilians outside our village actually dress up in that way? It's just so… _revealing_!"

"Yes, revealing…" Ayane's condition was a lot worse now. Here, she thought that his attention would've fallen upon the photos of her (which most of the photos were). However, for Hayate to fall head over heels over that German girl! Not to mention that Ayane actually _befriended_ her for once…

"I mean, you just can't stop staring at _them_!" Hayate was now pointing at the upper half of the photo he was holding, speaking with such glee and giddiness. "How could one be so bold as to not, I mean, barely cover those up? What an excellent diversion technique!"

"Hayate-sama, did you happen to look at…" Ayane started, but Hayate continued fawning over the photo of Hitomi. It was amazing how much unspoken things Hayate mentioned over only a few photos in a very long 10 minutes. When he was finally done, he turned to face his sister. "Oh Ayane, what brings you here?"

_How could he?_ Ayane thought. _First, he breaks into my living quarters without permission. Second, he invades my privacy by discovering the photos I brought back from New Zack Island. Finally, he didn't give a damn about me!_ Ayane's incestuous desire for her brother's attention was so great, yet her unintentional plan to get to him had failed.

"Ayane?" Hayate started, but Ayane was so distraught that she disappeared without another word. Shrugging to himself, he collected whatever photos with images of Hitomi in them and stashed them away in one of his pockets. Satisfied, he decided to leave Ayane's living quarters.

While strolling casually along the forest pathway, Hayate detected another presence. He narrowly avoided a kunai thrown at his head and turned to see none other than his best friend, the master of the Hayabusa ninja clan, Ryu Hayabusa.

Yes, even though Hayate had experienced a certain level of giddiness earlier, his ninja senses were still intact.

"So, what brings you here my friend?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Ryu questioned his friend's sanity at the moment. Seeing Hayate's bloody nose, he wondered what kind of fight he had gotten into. "Never mind that, what happened to you? Your nose's all…."

"Meh, don't worry 'bout this, it's just a scratch."

_Just a scratch huh?_ Ryu thought. _More like you were delivered a blow to the skull…_

"So anyways, I'm here to report to you about Kasumi's whereabouts. You see, I may have lost track of her…"

"Not to worry, Ayane had recently came back from a mission and retrieved a few clues in regards to her current location. Follow me." Hayate was now strolling along back to Ayane's living quarter like a drunk man. _What could've gotten to him?_ Ryu wondered.

Upon arriving, the place was just as Hayate left it, with the photos scattered across the floor, Hayate having kept the photos of Hitomi for himself.

"Just what the hell was going on in here? And why are we in Ayane's living quarters?"

"Give me a moment." Hayate began shuffling through the photos to find any with an image of Kasumi. He momentarily stumbled across one with both Kasumi and Ayane, who seemed to be having fun with one another. Hayate sighed. _Deep down, you must really want to have your sister back, don't you Ayane?_

Picking up the last of the Kasumi photos, Hayate handed them over to Ryu. "Here, these might just give you a lead as to where she is right now."

Ryu's trademark hardened expression changed ever so slightly. Of course, one would have to look closely to see the subtle difference, as Ryu's mask expertly concealed his emotions.

"Well, see you around my friend. I have some important business to attend to." Hayate clapped Ryu on the shoulder before walking off into the distance. Ryu decided that he better not stay here any longer. After all, he was invading a kunoichi's privacy by staying in her living quarters. In a puff of smoke, Ryu was gone.

_At the Hayabusa village…_

Ryu stumbled as he arrived at his living quarters. _That's odd, I usually make a perfect landing after teleporting here._ Oddly enough, Ryu found it difficult to walk as he made his way further down into the building.

Upon removing his mask, Ryu found it to be all bloody. _No wonder I found it hard to breathe earlier._ Ryu thought as he removed his helmet. Yes, Ryu Hayabusa had also experienced his first bloody nose.

Sitting down on a tatami mat, Ryu carefully observed the photos Hayate had presented to him. Sure, they were images of Kasumi, but what on earth was she wearing? Sure, Ryu had often left the village in pursuit of fiends or under requests from government agencies. Why wasn't he made aware of this kind of attire?

Ryu continued to stare lovingly at the photos. Yes, I said lovingly. Never had he once thought of Kasumi looking so… sexy? Yep, the great Ryu Hayabusa was losing his sanity. Ever so fierce and disciplined, Ryu was discovering a part of himself that wasn't fleshed out until now. Almost like a 6-year old boy, Ryu ran his finger across an image of Kasumi relaxing on a beach chair, smiling and humming to himself.

"Ryu-sama, you have returned."

"Momiji!" Ryu awoke from his trance with a start. There standing at his front door was none other than Momiji, the Dragon Shrine maiden of the Hayabusa ninja clan. "Ah, I mean, um, report."

"There's nothing needed to be reported. We are in a state of peace after all." Momiji replied, while at the same time concerned for her master's well-being. Noticing Ryu's nosebleed, she quickly moved up to him. "Oh my, you're hurt! Please Ryu-sama , let me…"

"No, no, I'm fine, it's okay…" Ryu started, but Momiji was a person who would not see that an injury, no matter how small, was not attended to. Just as she was about to perform her healing ninpo on Ryu, she couldn't help but notice the sheets of paper he held in his hand. "Ryu-sama, what's this?"

"No, Momiji, this is nothing…" Ryu tried to hide it, but somehow his skills as a superior ninja seemed to be faltering. Ultimately, Momiji was able to lay her hands on the photos. _Damn, I've trained you too well…_

At first, Momiji showed no reaction, as she thought the photos were some sort of abstract art. However, upon closer inspection, she realized that…

"Uh, Momiji, may I have those back? You see, I need them for…"

"How could you Ryu-sama?" Momiji was on the verge of tears. "After all these years, I've always looked up to you…"

"You don't understand Momiji!" Ryu was desperately trying to make up some sort of cover story, which was difficult seeing that he was rarely put into these kinds of situations. "I need these images to help my friend Hayate track down her sister! These were the only clues he had!"

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking Ryu Hayabusa!" Momiji was screaming now. What could have possibly gotten her to break down like this? Ryu stood through about 15 minutes of Momiji yelling at him about the pride of the clan, respect for the master, etc. It definitely has been a long time since someone had told him off for something, not since his training with his father Jo Hayabusa.

"And to think that, you can't think of me that way…"

_Huh? Did I hear that right?_ Ryu tried to reach out to her, but Momiji already ran out the door. _Great, what have I done?_

Just when Ryu was about to put the matter aside, strange visions started to haunt him. _What the, what's happening to me? _Pretty soon, images of not only Kasumi, but Ayane, Momiji, Rachel, Irene, and Mizuki started forming in his head, plaguing his mind by wearing those disturbingly beautiful 2-piece attires. With strained effort, Ryu tried to block out those thoughts. _What have I come down to? Dammit!_

"Say Muramasa-sensei, why is Master Ryu acting like that?" Sanji asked the wise shopkeeper. They were passing by, having noticed that Ryu was on his knees, with his hands pressed against the sides of his face, apparently in deep concentration.

"Don't you worry about your master now, he's just going through his special training regime." Muramasa calmly replied.

"All right! That looks complex, I'm going to try it right away!" Within seconds, Sanji was also on his knees, trying the replicate the actions of his beloved master. Muramasa sighed. In actuality, he knew that Ryu was just going through another phase in life…

_Back at the Mugen Tenshin village…_

Ayane had returned to her living quarters by nightfall. Still distraught by her brother's actions, she slumped down by the windowsill. Why? Was she not pretty enough? Did she really not compare to Kasumi in any which way?

Ayane's vacation at New Zack Island helped her understand that it wasn't right to just blank everyone who tried to befriend you. She had made remarkable achievements during those 2 weeks. She learned how to play volleyball and how to jet ski. She also made many friends, particularly through Hitomi, and Kasumi as well.

Initially, Ayane wanted to kill Kasumi right on the spot mainly due to her extreme jealousy towards her. However, as time went on, Ayane realized more and more that she missed Kasumi dearly, and wanted her playmate back. Did Hayate not see the good intentions of those photos?

Angry, yet sad that she didn't get what she wanted, Ayane grabbed the remaining photos and threw them out the window. Each photo got swept away by a separate gust of wind, guiding them who knows where…

_In a small suburb in China…_

"Hya! Ha! Sei!" Elliot was in the middle of his Xing Yi Quan training routine. He was training harder than ever, hoping to improve not only in the eyes of his master Gen Fu, but of a certain someone…

He remembered that fateful day when they met. Elliot himself was not confident in his abilities at the time, and often scolded himself for not being able to perform up to par. It was then after a tag-team spar against them that the female slapped him, hard. Not only did that wake Elliot up from his stupor, it just went on to show how strong and beautiful that girl was. Ayane…

Suddenly, a photo came by and plastered itself across Elliot's face. His initial reaction? You guessed it. Nosebleed.

_How the hell did I get my hands on this?_ Elliot thought. Sure enough, it was a picture of Ayane, looking strikingly pretty in that 2-piece swimsuit she had on. Elliot for the moment felt like the happiest man on the planet.

Up until Mei Lin saw what Elliot was looking at.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Elliot is looking at you know what!" Mei Lin screamed as she ran inside the building to look for her Grandfather, holding the photo Elliot had earlier.

"EEELLLIIIOOTTT! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? I THOUGHT I TRAINED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

_Oh crap, I'm in trouble now…_ Elliot thought as he trudged along.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Like it? Please leave a friendly review. Thanks!**


End file.
